Le Saut de L'ange
by Tsuishin
Summary: Il avait voulu faire le saut de l'ange, et l'ange avait répondu à son appel. / Léger (très léger ShinDeku) /!\ mention de suicide


Hey hey hey ! Attention question ! Qui est-ce qui écrit plein d'OS alors qu'elle a déjà pleiiins de fictions en cours dont certaines n'ont pas étés mises à jour depuis plus de 5 mois ? Gagnnné c'est moi, vous obtenez le droit de me laisser une review /bam.

Hum, bon sérieusement, cet OS est le cadeau d'anniversaire de OursondEtoiles, avec juste quelques mois de retard x3 Mais je pense que tout le monde est habitués à mon retard maintenant huhu.

Bon maintenant on va passer à la partie pas drole **ATTENTION** cet OS fait mention de suicide, je rappelle que cet acte n'est PAS une solution JAMAIS, si vous avez des problèmes, parlez en. Il y a toujours des personnes qui sont là pour vous écoutez, vous aidez.

Euuh, bon je suis pas douée pour se genre de chose, donc bon :3 Aussi, si vous vous sentez fragile à ce niveau, ne lisez pas, je ne veux pas vous mettre mal... Promis je posterai quelque chose de plus joyeux bientôt !

.

Et sinon je remercie beaucoup la mafia familly sans qui je n'aurai jamais écrit autant ! Venez nous rejoindre sur le forum et le discord, on s'y amuse bien:3

Remerciement particuliers à Hatsu et Ahriall qui m'ont données leur avis, et leur aval pour poster cet OS malgré le thème sensible (merci :3) (même si au final je les ai pas trop écoutées pour les changements, désolée w)

.

Pour en revenir à l'OS, Izuku est quelque peu (beaucoup) OOC, désolée pour ça, j'ai eu du mal avec lui et euuuh bah il me reste à vous souhaiter bonne lecture je pense ?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Le saut de l'ange**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Dans la pénombre de la nuit, les flots qui agitaient la rivière étaient pratiquement invisibles et on ne devinait la puissance du courant qu'aux tumultes que faisaient les clapotis en s'écrasant contre les rochers. Hitoshi fixa un long moment le reflet doré de l'unique lampadaire du pont osciller dans l'eau noire au rythme du courant. Debout sur le petit parapet de pierre, il sentait le vent faire voltiger ses mèches violines et le pousser un peu plus en avant à chaque nouvelle rafale.

Comme si la nature elle-même voulait le pousser à sauter.

Il inspira profondément l'air de la nuit silencieuse. Fit un pas en avant, se rapprochant un peu plus du bord. Le bout de ses chaussures ne rencontrèrent bientôt que le vide. Il suffisait que d'un pas, une légère poussée en avant pour le précipiter dans le fleuve et ne plus jamais remonter à la surface.

Plus qu'un pas avant la mort.

La boule dans son ventre prit encore plus d'ampleur, lui retournant les entrailles. L'air de la nuit se fit soudainement plus vif, brûlant ses poumons à chaque nouvelle inspiration et son cœur n'avait sûrement jamais battu aussi fort de sa vie. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait lui briser les côtes afin de s'enfuir de sa cage thoracique.

Mais il ignora les avertissements que lui renvoyait son corps, il ne devait pas avoir de regret.

Plus qu'un pas et il serait libéré de tout ça, de tous ces regards haineux qui lui brûlaient la peau. De toutes ces paroles acides qui empoissonnaient son cœur. De toutes ces attentions indésirables qui lui laissaient des marques indélébiles sur le corps.

Plus qu'un pas et …

« Il y a plus de probabilité que tu t'écrase contre les rochers. »

« Oh mon Dieu ! »

Hitoshi sursauta si violemment qu'il faillit plonger tête la première dans le vide. Dans un réflexe de survie un peu idiot pour un suicidaire, il s'accroupit immédiatement pour se stabiliser, ses doigts s'encrant profondément entre les pierres afin d'éviter de tomber en avant. Il serra sa prise si fort qu'il sentit les extrémités de ses phalanges s'ouvrirent contre la dureté du muret.

« Oh tu sais, Dieu c'est très surfait. »

Il frémit à la voix quelque peu amusée et tourna vivement la tête vers celui qui avait bien faillit précipiter son trépas. Un garçon qui semblait un peu plus petit que lui et qui lui souriait.

« J'ai failli tomber à cause de toi ! »

L'autre le regarda un peu étrangement, ses yeux déjà grand étaient encore plus écarquillés, ce qui lui donnait un air d'ahuri et il penchait la tête sur le côté comme le ferait un chien ne comprenant pas ce qu'on lui demandait.

« Baaah, c'était pas le but ? »

Toujours aussi crispé, Hitoshi parvient néanmoins à se laisser glisser en arrière pour s'asseoir sur les fesses. C'était quand même plus confortable que de resté accroupie au bord du vide.

« De quoi ? »

« De tomber. Tu voulais pas sauter ? » Demanda le garçon avec son air toujours aussi ingénu.

Hitoshi grinça des dents. Est-ce que ce type se foutait de lui ?

« Non parce que s'en avait tout l'air. » Poursuivit l'autre sans se préoccuper du regard peu amène que Hitoshi lui lançait. « Toi debout sur le muret, prêt à te jeter dans le vide. Ça ressemblait quand même beaucoup à une tentative de suicide. »

« Peut-être parce que s'en était une. » S'agaça Hitoshi.

« Ah ben tu vois, quand tu veux ! »

Il lui adressa un grand sourire, visiblement ravi d'être tombé d'accord avec lui. Non mais c'était qui ce type d'abord, il était content qu'il veuille se suicider ? Est-ce qu'il faisait partit de ses harceleur ? Il ne l'avait pourtant jamais vu au lycée.

« Quoi qu'il en soit. » Reprit le garçon toujours en souriant. Il s'assit sur le parapet à quelques mètres de lui. « Comme je te le disais, tu as plus de 75% de chance t'éclater contre les rochers que de tomber dans l'eau. Enfin, quand je parle de chance... Tu vois quoi, enfin, en plus à cette hauteur-là, c'est presque sûr à 90% que tu ne meurs pas sur le coup mais que tu agonise pendant plusieurs heures avant de mourir soit de tes blessures, il y a 30% de chance, soit d'hypothermie. » Il quitta enfin son sourire pour afficher une légère grimace. « Pas très classe comme mort. »

Hitoshi le dévisagea un long moment alors qu'il continuait de parler, les yeux légèrement baissés et le menton dans la main comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

« Pas que les suicide en général soit très classe. C'est d'ailleurs souvent un peu trop crash. Quoi que la voie médicamenteuse soit moins sanguinolente que de se jeter d'un pont ou sous un train. Sauf bien sûr si on fait une réaction au médicament et qu'on se met à vomir du sang. Puis je te parle même pas de ceux qui choisissent de se tailler les veines, ils pensent pas à ceux qui doivent nettoyer après, c'est super dur à faire partir le sang. Oh ! C'est peut-être pour ça que ça se fait dans des baignoires alors, comme ça... »

« Mais t'es qui d'abord ? » L'interrompit Hitoshi, de plus en plus agacé par ce gamin qui débarquait de nulle part, manquait de le faire tomber et lui faisait un monologue sur la manière la plus classe de se tuer. « Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais que j'ai, je sais pas combien de chance de mourir où non ? »

« J'en sais pas mal. » Son regarde se voila un instant avant qu'il ne reprenne joyeusement : « Et puis, c'est qu'une question de physique. Le pont fait environ vingt mètres de haut, admettons que tu es dans la moyenne et que tu fais soixante-dix kilos, en sautant d'un point fixe tu ne pourras atteindre qu'une vitesse de quinze kilomètre heure, soit 0,41 mètres par seconde ce qui est insuffisant pour te tuer sur le coup. » Il lui fit un grand sourire, comme inconscient que ce qu'il venait de dire pouvait choquer.

Cette fois, se fut à Hitoshi d'afficher une tête d'ahuri. Mais d'où sortait ce gars ? Si un type comme lui avait fait partit de ses... connaissances du lycée, il l'aurait forcement remarqué.

« Oh et je m'appelle Izuku et toi ? »

« Euh... Hitoshi Shinso. » Répondit-il un peu par automatisme.

« Cool Hitoshi ! On va manger des frites ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Des frites. Me dis pas que tu sais pas ce que c'est ! » S'exclama Izuku. « C'est des patates qu'on a coupés en morceaux et.. »

« Je sais très bien ce qu'est une frite. » Le coupa abruptement Hitoshi avant qu'il ne reparte sur un de ses monologues bizarres. « Mais.. Juste.. Pourquoi des frites ? »

Izuku le regarda comme s'il avait dit une connerie et Hitoshi se sentit légèrement inconfortable. Même dans la pénombre de la nuit, les grands yeux d'Izuku fixés sur lui le mettaient quelque peu mal à l'aise.

« Bah, parce que c'est bon les frites. » Expliqua Izuku, comme si c'était tout à fait logique.

Et ça l'était plutôt.

« Donc tu viens ? » Demanda-t-il en souriant à nouveau.

Et sans trop savoir pourquoi Hitoshi se dit qu'il pouvait très bien aller manger des frites avec cet inconnu au lieu de sauter tout de suite. Après tout, qu'est-ce que quelques minutes de plus à vivre sa misérable vie pouvait changer ?

Il décrispa enfin sa prise, ses doigts étaient engourdis d'avoir serrés si fort les pierres du muret pour ne pas tomber et leurs extrémités s'étaient abîmées et saignaient même par endroit. Il se tourna lentement pour ne plus faire face à la noirceurs de l'eau du fleuve, mais à la faible lumière doré du seul réverbère du pont dont l'ampoule n'était pas encore brisée.

Izuku lui sourit quand il posa ses pieds sur le sol et il sauta habilement sur ses jambes, prenant la direction du fast-food le plus proche.

« Alors pourquoi tu veux te suicider ? » Demanda-t-il de but en blanc alors qu'ils quittaient le pont.

Hitoshi se raidit et le fusilla du regard, comme s'il allait raconter sa vie à un inconnu sortit de nul part qui lui parlait de sa futur mort comme si de rien n'était.

« Ça te regarde pas. »

Loin de prendre ombrage de son ton mordant, Izuku porta une main jusqu'à son menton, tapotant ses lèvres du bout du doigt, comme s'il réfléchissait réellement à ce qui le regardait ou non.

« Et bien. » Reprit-il au bout de presque une minute de silence pendant laquelle ils avaient continués à marcher vers le centre-ville. « Ça me regarde quand même un peu. Parce que si tu sautes, je serais témoin et devrai appeler la police puis je devrai leur expliquer pourquoi tu t'es suicidé. Et comme je le sais pas, ils vont commencer par croire que je suis responsable de ta mort et ça va devenir problématique. Tu comprends ? » Il tourna brusquement la tête vers lui et Hitoshi se sentit obligé d'acquiescer. « Comme je veux pas finir en prison, pourquoi tu veux te suicider ? »

Ses grands yeux verts se tournèrent vers Hitoshi et il lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. Hitoshi resta bloqué une longue minute à le regarder fixement dans les yeux avant qu'un « Alooors ? » appuyé d'Izuku ne le ramène à la réalité. Il détourna la tête.

« Alors j'en ai juste marre de ma vie. »

Izuku pencha la tête sur le côté l'air pensif avant de lui sourire de nouveau.

« D'accord ! »

Et il continua son chemin tout aussi joyeusement sous le regard toujours plus ahuri de Hitoshi. Non mais franchement, _d'où sortait ce type ?_

Ils arrivèrent devant un vieux MacDonald dont l'enseigne clignotait aléatoirement menaçant de s'éteindre d'une minute à l'autre. Izuku s'arrêta devant la porte pour se retourner vers Hitoshi qui marchait quelques pas en arrière. Il le rejoignit et se stoppa à ses côtés. Ils attendirent devant l'entrée du bâtiment pendant un moment qui sembla bien trop long pour rester immobile sans se sentir mal à l'aise. Hitoshi tourna la tête vers le plus petit

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? »

« J'aime pas ouvrir des portes ! » Annonça joyeusement Izuku en lui adressant toujours un grand sourire.

Hitoshi leva les yeux au ciel et poussa la porte du fast-food pour entrer à l'intérieur, pendant une seconde il eut envie de refermer le battant sur l'imbécile vert pour l'obliger à l'ouvrir tout seul, mais il était bien trop las pour ça, alors il le retient pour le laisser passer.

La chaleur étouffante du restaurant et l'odeur de friture qui imprégnait l'endroit lui donnèrent la nausée. L'unique serveur qui semblait s'ennuyer derrière le comptoir en attendant des clients qui se faisaient très rare à cause de l'heure tardive, se redressa soudainement en les voyant passer le pas de la porte et leur adressa un sourire commercial un peu tiré par la fatigue. Hitoshi le désigna d'un mouvement de la tête.

« Va commander. » Soupira-t-il, déjà ennuyé à l'idée de rester plus longtemps que nécessaire.

« Oh mais j'ai pas faim ! » Fit Izuku, qui semblait pourtant bien trop heureux d'être ici, il regardait partout comme un gosse surexcité à l'idée de manger de la malbouffe et Hitoshi se demanda s'il allait pas partir en courant vers les jeux pour enfant qu'on voyait au fond de la salle.

« Quoi ? » Hitoshi se retient de justesse d'élever la voix, pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux, déjà que l'employé les regardait bizarrement parce qu'ils restaient en plein milieu devant l'entrée. « Mais tu as dit que tu voulais des frites ? »

« Ah, mais c'est pour toi les frites. » Précisa Izuku d'un air docte. « Le dernier repas d'un condamné, tu sais, tous ça. »

Il fit de grand mouvement de bras pour englober le '' _tout ça_ '' et Hitoshi n'avait aucune idée de quoi il pouvait bien parler. Il se pinça l'arête du nez de plus en plus agacé, _non mais sérieusement ?_

« Je ne suis pas un condamné à mort. »

« Oh suicidaire, c'est presque pareil. Tu meurs à la fin. Donc il te faut un dernier repas. »

« Si je voulais un dernier repas, je prendrais pas des frites dans un MacDo dégueulasse. »

« Ah bon ? Tu veux quoi alors ? On peut aller ailleurs si tu veux. Je suis pas sûr que ce soit ouvert à cette heure-ci mais on peut toujours attendre demain, pour voir. Quoi que non, demain c'est dimanche alors tous ne sera pas ouvert, il vaudrai mieux attendre lundi, on aura certainement plus de chance. Ah, mais si tu veux un truc gastronomique il faudra réserver ! Il paraît que dans certain restaurant il faut attendre plusieurs mois avant de pouvoir avoir une table, en plus ça coûte super cher pour de toutes petites portions ! C'est un peu de l'arnaque non ? Enfin, moi je n'y suis jamais aller, mais j'aurai bien aimé tester quand même, juste une fois pour voir. Ça doit être le genre de chose qu'il faut faire une fois dans sa vie, tu ne crois pas ? D'ailleurs si tu l'as jamais fais, tu devrais... »

« Tu sais quoi, laisse tomber » L'interrompit Hitoshi en se massant les tempes. « Je vais aller les prendre tes foutues frites. »

Et sans attendre de réponses d'Izuku, de peur qu'il ne reparte dans un nouveau monologue, il s'avança vers le comptoir. L'employé le regarda étrangement, un sourcil haussé haut sur son front et la bouche tordu dans un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace. C'était sûrement à cause des immense cernes qu'Hitoshi avait sous les yeux, avec sa peau pâle il devait ressembler à un zombie.

« Bienvenu. » Fit le serveur avec son sourire difforme, à côté, celui d'Izuku semblait encore plus grand.

« Oh, euh, salut. » Marmonna Hitoshi, il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise dans ce genre de situation. « Je voudrais des frites. »

« Avec un menu ? »

« Non juste des frites. »

« Petite, moyenne ou grande ? »

« Euh... grande ? »

« Sur place ou à emporter ? »

Hitoshi retient un grognement, pourquoi il devait poser autant de question ?

« Je m'en fiche, je veux juste des frites. »

« Bien bien, pas besoin de s'énerver. » Sourit l'employé, et que son sourire était agaçant.

Il lui annonça le prix, bien trop cher pour juste des frites, et, comme Izuku semblait avoir soudainement disparut, Hitoshi consentit à payer, même si c'était surtout pour pouvoir sortir le plus vite d'ici. Il dû attendre encore quelques minutes avant que le serveur ne revienne avec un plateau, le paquet de frites ridiculement posé bien en évidence au centre.

Hitoshi récupéra sa commande et se retourna sans même le remercier, il avait plus l'impression que le gars se moquait plus de lui qu'autre chose.

Un coup d'œil vers la salle de jeu au fond lui suffit pour repérer la silhouette d'Izuku qui s'amusait à escalader un mur de corde, ses chaussures d'un vieux rouges moches abandonnées devant l'entrée. Il soupira en poussant la porte pour retourner à l'extérieur, là où l'air étant beaucoup moins étouffant malgré la température encore estival. Hitoshi lâcha le plateau sur une table sans douceur et les frites s'éparpillèrent sur le support. Il s'assit et... Et rien du tout en fait. Il n'avait toujours pas faim et n'avait aucune foutue idée de pourquoi il avait acheté ça. Il n'était même pas fan de la nourriture proposée par l'enseigne.

Dans un nouveau soupire, il posa ses coudes contre la table marquée de graffitis et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il était fatigué, aussi usé que le bois sur lequel il s'appuyait et ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'était laissé entraîner ici par Izuku. L'autre l'avait tellement prit à dépourvu qu'il n'avait même pas su refuser. Et maintenant il se retrouvait avec un plateau de frites dont il ne savait plus que faire.

Une main floue passa devant ses yeux, il releva la tête découvrant Izuku en train d'enfourner une poignée de frite dans sa bouches. Croisant son regard, il tenta de lui adresser un grand sourire tout en continuant de manger. Hitoshi fronça le nez dégoûté, et se détourna sans lui répondre.

« Chest cro bon ! » Baragouina Izuku, il s'assit en face de lui et se servit une nouvelle portion de morceaux de pommes de terre.

« Je croyais que tu n'avais pas faim ? » Soupira Hitoshi. Il aurait dû se douter que cette affirmation était fausse, vu comment il avait insisté pour les avoir, ces foutues frites

Pour toute réponse l'autre lui fit un grand sourire -sans morceaux d'aliments coincés entre les dents cette fois.

« Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'en avais pas mangé ! Au moins dix ans ! »

Hitoshi leva les yeux au ciel devant son exagération bien trop évidente mais ne rajouta rien, le laissant manger avec un empressement tel qu'il donnait vraiment l'impression de n'avoir rien mangé depuis plus d'une décennie. En attendant, il posa son coude sur la table, s'appuya dans le creux de sa main pour soutenir sa tête fatiguée et regarda la rue déserte. Il n'y avait personne, même pas un chat. Seul un lampadaire d'un jaune vieillot et l'enseigne du fast-food qui clignotait toujours aussi aléatoirement, donnaient un peu de vie à l'endroit. Sans ça, Hitoshi aurait juste eu l'impression de regarder un paysage mort.

Un soupire attira son attention sur son voisin de table. Izuku avait déjà fini de manger, et semblait presque triste de ne pas pouvoir se resservir. Pour la première fois, Hitoshi prit vraiment le temps de le regarder.

Sa chevelure aux boucles sombres trop longues, tombaient devant ses yeux couleurs émeraudes et brillaient plus que n'importe quelle pierre précieuses qu'Hitoshi avait pu voir durant sa courte vie. Ses joues rebondies étaient couvertes d'une multitude de tâches de rousseurs, et des fossettes s'y dessinaient à chaque fois qu'il souriait, et Dieu, qu'il souriait souvent. Son sourire justement semblait scintiller dans la nuit, tout son être semblait scintiller d'ailleurs, comme enveloppé d'une aura angélique.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? » Demanda Izuku, le sortant brusquement de ses pensées.

 _Merde_. Il avait recommencé.

« Hm, t'as du sel la lèvre. »

Hitoshi tourna la tête, comme s'il se sentait peu concerné. Il se fustigea intérieurement, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait parlé de ses lèvres, l'autre allait croire -à juste titre- qu'il le dévisageait. Et puis du _sel_? _Vraiment_? Qui pourrait croire une excuse comme celle-là ?

« Ah ? » Izuku s'essuya la bouche avec sa manche. « C'est bon comme ça ? »

« Hn. »

Hitoshi hocha vaguement la tête, heureusement pour lui que l'autre était naïf. Il soupira et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux avant de se relever, quittant le banc de bois inconfortable du MacDonald.

« Eh ! » S'exclama Izuku en se dépêchant de se lever à son tour. « Tu vas où ? »

Il fit quelque pas de course pour rejoindre Hitoshi qui s'éloignait déjà.

« Nulle part. » Soupira celui-ci, il lui jeta un coup d'œil. « Tu as eu tes frites non ? Pourquoi tu continu de me suivre ? »

Izuku lui sourit de plus bel.

« Parce que j'ai envie de rester avec toi ! »

Cette fois Hitoshi s'arrêta pour se retourner vivement vers lui et Izuku faillit lui rentrer dedans. Heureusement d'un mouvement fluide, il se décala sur le côté pour éviter la collision.

« C'est quoi ton problème à la fin. » S'agaça Hitoshi.

« Mon problème ? Oh alors tu as remarqué ? » Izuku se frotta la tête, affichant une expression gênée. « Ah c'est vrai que tu dois trouver ça bizarre, c'est pas vraiment courant, héhé. En fait, tu vois, j'ai été étonné que tu puisses m'entendre parce que ça fait vraiment longtemps que je n'avais plus parlé à - »

« C'est eux qui t'ont envoyé ? » Le coupa brutalement Hitoshi, qui commençait à vraiment en avoir marre de ses monologues interminable dont il n'en comprenait pas la moitié.

« Euh ... quoi ? »

« Ça leur suffisait pas de m'emmerder au lycée, faut en plus qu'ils viennent me poursuivre pendant la nuit ! »

« Je ne comprends pas. » Fit Izuku tout doucement. Il ne souriait et plus, et ce simple constat suffit pour qu'Hitoshi ravale les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer. « Tu as des problèmes au lycée ? »

Sa voix s'était muée en un murmure inquiet et la sincérité qui transperçait sur ses traits, empêchèrent Hitoshi de reprendre la parole. Il préféra ne pas répondre à la question induite par les sourcils froncés de l'autre et se détourna pour reprendre son chemin.

Il ne fut pas vraiment étonné lorsque Izuku lui emboîta de nouveau le pas.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Hitoshi prit la direction du pont qui enjambait la rivière dans laquelle il avait voulu noyer ses problèmes quelques heures plus tôt, où c'était peut-être quelques mois plus tôt ? Il ne savait plus trop. Peu importe de toute façon, il devait passer par là pour rentrer chez lui.

Il se figea à cette pensée, s'arrêtant subitement alors qu'il venait à peine d'entamer l'ascension du dit pont.

 _Rentrer chez lui._

Quand il était parti, il avait pensé ne jamais rentrer, il voulait juste disparaître, faire oublier son existence, arrêter d'imposer sa présence à des gens qui ne méritaient pas de subir ça, de le subir lui. Même si ça famille ne lui disait rien, il voyait très bien les regards qui pesaient sur lui, la honte d'avoir un enfant divergeant. Il avait prévu de leur épargner plus de problème en se volatilisant simplement et maintenant...

Maintenant, pour la première fois depuis longtemps il avait complètement occulté tout ça pour juste passer une soirée presque normale – si on omettait le fait qu'il se faisait balader par un inconnu, adepte des monologues et qui le forçait à lui acheter des frites.

« Hey. » L'interpella Izuku un peu plus loin devant lui.

Il cligna des yeux, réalisant qu'il s'était perdu un long moment dans ses pensées grises, il tourna la tête vers Izuku, il ne l'avait même pas vu le dépasser. Un frisson le parcourus en le voyant assis sur le muret, à l'endroit exact où il s'était tenu debout un peu plus tôt dans la nuit.

Izuku lui sourit en voyant qu'il avait son attention.

« Viens t'asseoir. » Proposa-t-il en tapotant la place à ses côtés.

Bizarrement, Hitoshi n'hésita pas longtemps avant de le rejoindre et le sourire d'Izuku s'agrandit. Dès qu'il eut posé ses fesses à côté de lui, l'autre pivota d'un mouvement si rapide qu'Hitoshi cru qu'il allait se précipiter dans vide.

Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour son cœur arrête de battre comme un fou dans sa poitrine devant le stress qui l'avait envahi à l'idée que l'autre ne tombe. Pendant ce temps Izuku balançait tranquillement ses jambes au-dessus la masse aqueuse sombre du fleuve, comme inconscient du danger.

« Regarde. »

Hitoshi se retourna vers lui. Même plongé dans la semi-pénombre que l'unique lampadaire qui bordait le pont peinait à repousser, le visage de l'autre semblait toujours briller doucement. Son sourire illuminait la nuit comme un petit soleil.

Ne le voyant pas bouger, Izuku lui lança un coup d'œil avant de pouffer doucement.

« Pas moi, regarde la nuit ! »

Prit sur le fait, Hitoshi se détourna, sentant ses joues chauffer sous la gêne, il se tordit le cou pour observer l'eau noire dont le tumulte semblait résonner dans le silence de la nuit. Il grimaça.

Il se sentait mal à l'aise en regardant les flots que les rares reflets de lumière permettaient à peine de distinguer. Le doux murmure des vaguelettes s'écrasant contre les rochers semblaient résonner dans la nuit, assourdissant dans le silence. Il se tourna à moitié, repliant une jambe contre son torse pour se pencher un peu plus vers le vide, l'obscurité angoissante du fleuve lui sembla soudains presque attirante lorsque les reflets argentés projeté par la lune vinrent danser tranquillement sur les eaux dangereuses. Le vide lui devient attractif, il avait envie de se laisser glisser dans ses bras comme quand ont rejoignait un vieil ami.

« Lève la tête. »

Pour la deuxième fois de le nuit, la voix d'Izuku le fit sursauter. Un frisson le parcouru de part en part et, détachant avec difficulté son regard de l'attraction tentative de la rivière, Hitoshi tourna la tête vers Izuku qui lui souriait doucement. Et soudain, il lui sembla encore plus brillant que la pâle lueur de la lune sur l'eau, plus brillant même que la lumière jaune orangé du lampadaire.

« Lève la tête. » Répéta Izuku sans pour autant lui-même le quitter des yeux. « Ne regarde pas en bas, ne regarde pas derrière toi. Lève la tête et contemple les étoiles. »

Il joignit le geste à la parole et pencha la tête en arrière, s'appuyant sur ses mains pour empêcher son corps de tomber en arrière et observer le ciel d'encre sans avoir à se tordre le cou. Presque comme un réflexe, Hitoshi suivit son regard et posa ses yeux sur la voûte céleste.

Et soudain, plus rien n'eut d'importance à part les étoiles qui scintillaient doucement, un croissant de lune dont la lumière était beaucoup plus absorbante que les pâles échos qu'elle laissait sur la surface de l'eau et le sourire éclatant d'Izuku à côté de lui.

Absorbé par le ciel étoilé, il ne pensa plus à la sombre attirance s'exerçait le vide sur lui, il ne réfléchissait plus à la gêne qu'il était pour les autres, il oublia ses problèmes, ceux qui le maltraité au lycée parce qu'il n'était pas comme eux, parce qu'il était différent. Il occulta que lundi il devrait retourner en cours et affronter de nouveau ses tortionnaires. Il ne pensa plus à tous ça, seul le moment présent comptait, plus le passé ni le futur, c'était juste Izuku et lui devant l'étendu de l'univers.

De temps en temps Izuku parlait, attirant un peu plus l'attention d'Hitoshi sur lui. C'était souvent pour parler de chose plus ou moins utile, comme une constellation qu'il pensait connaître – et Hitoshi pouvait jurer qu'il en avait inventé la moitié. D'autre, il lui parlait de frites, ou juste de probabilité étrange qui lui semblait souvent assez illogiques. Parfois il lui parlait de chose étrange qu'il ne comprenait pas parfaitement et plus rarement encore il l'interrogeait sur sa vie et Hitoshi lui répondait à demi-mot ou laisser ses questions se perdre dans la nuit.

Et pas une seule fois durant l'un de ses monologues Izuku ne lui parla de lui, mais, la tête perdue dans les étoiles, Hitoshi ne le réalisa même pas.

Ils restèrent là, à regarder les étoiles, jusqu'à ce que le ciel ne se mette à pâlir et que les rayons timides du soleil ne viennent effacer la lueur des astres.

« Il est tôt. » Commenta Izuku quand les premières étoiles disparurent dans la clarté du petit jour. « Je dois m'en aller. »

Il se laissa glisser du muret jusqu'à ce que la pointe de ses pieds n'effleure le sol et se retourna vers Hitoshi.

« Tu devrais rentrer. Ta famille va s'inquiéter. »

Hitoshi en doutait un peu, peut être que sa disparition nocturne passerait même inaperçue, ou sa mère lui reprocherai juste de ne pas avoir fermer la porte en sortant. Mais pour l'instant... Pour l'instant il n'y pensait pas, il avait juste envie de prolonger le moment, retarder l'arrivée du jour qui faisait fuir Izuku. Mais c'était impossible

« Est-ce qu'on se reverra ? » S'entendit-il dire avant même de réaliser que la présence de l'autre allait lui manquer.

Izuku le regarda un instant qui sembla durer mille ans avant de lui sourire une dernière fois, de son beau sourire si lumineux.

« Je pense que ça dépendra seulement de toi. »

Et après un dernier regard vers Hitoshi, il tourna les talons et partit sans se retourner une seule fois. Hitoshi le regarda s'éloigner dans la rue, avec toujours cet étrange impression qu'Izuku scintillait, qu'il brillait presque plus que les vieux lampadaire qui éclairaient l'allée.

Il le regarda partir avec une étrange sensation qui lui tordait le ventre. Comme si...

 _Comme_ _s'il_ _n'allait plus jamais le revoir._

 _._

 _._


End file.
